Bronwynn Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? I hate Guildie bashing in Officer Forums which is why I want to take a player approach instead of Officer. I want to enjoy my time and not have it be work for a change. Very dedicated to whatever Guild I join so looking for a very cohesive Guild that likes to run and play together and I love a guild with a sense of humor. Drunken Raids are the best but still like to WIN regardless of alcohol comsumption! :-) Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? The Hubby works nights and I work days on an IT Help Desk and he does not game but respects my play time and voiced Raid nights.. In Central time zone with no kids so my week nights are pretty much free. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? I hate healer classes because I hate watching health bars it bores me to death but open to all other supportive roles. What has been your favourite mmo? DDO by far has been the only game to keep my attention because of the In game voice chat, the social aspect, very easy grouping and questing and awesome real time combat plus raids that take less then 30 minutes so no long hour commitments. What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Mother Figure, Sociallite, Guild Recruiter/Welcome Committee Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? If I find the right one will join pre-release Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? Very Very Guild dedicated, love Guild Housing and helping to customize it. With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? The story element sounds unique but honestly have never tried Role Play. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? I love the best Lootz and don't mind working towards them. In DDO my favorite thing to do is RAID!!!! What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I am all for an easy "Grouping" mechanic I hated LOTRO an WOW Grouping mechanics. The easier to group for a quest the better. If you have ever played DDO you would understand. Best social panel...OK, love the game just need a break after 4 years :-) What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? Never really delved in that aspect of gaming in an MMO (little in Dragon Age of course) so don't know what to expect plus I am married so... you know. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I have never been in an all girl guild before always play with mostly guys so could not tell you. However, the few Girls I have played with all became closely bonded since we all need to stick together. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? Oh, I am a major pack rat so the more space the better. I so hope crafting is good here, that is one aspect of DDO they haven't done well except Shroud crafting IMO. We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? No, have always gotten along with the men really well so never had any trouble except with leading. Just don't have that commanding type of voice and I hate to bring out the big girl voice, way too much work. Category:Opinion